


Mission: Prom

by enjolferre



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Actually Not Angst For Once!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: "a drabble about McKinley dancing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Prom

**Author's Note:**

> "I got my red dress on tonight,   
> dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight.   
> Done my hair up real big beauty queen style."  
>  \- "Summertime Sadness," Lana Del Ray

It had all started when Elder Thomas mentioned that his date to his high school prom had run off with some other boy as soon as they’d arrived at the dance, leaving him to catch a taxi home and spend the night on the couch, crying to his mom about how he’d never love another girl. 

Of course, as soon as that information was out there, everybody else had chimed in with their prom horror stories. Elder Zelder had spent the supposed best night of his life (or at least high school career) reading in a corner, Elder Michaels was allergic to the dinner they’d served, Elder Price’s had been cancelled halfway through due to somebody spiking the punch, Elder Neely’s suit jacket somehow managed to catch fire, Elder Cunningham found out during the first slow dance that his date had only agreed to go with him as a joke, Elder Church missed his to sit in the hospital with his mother and the police - all in all, prom held no good memories for anybody. Even Connor had skipped out on prom, though that was more because he didn’t want to have to go through finding a date than anything.

And, because he couldn’t refuse his mission companion anything, less than an hour later, Poptarts’s idea to hold a redo-prom in Uganda had the District Leader’s stamp of approval. 

If anybody important asked, he’d just tell them it was a celebration for everybody who had been baptized.

Three weeks later, Connor McKinley finally found himself at prom, and in all honesty, it was better than he’d imagined. Everybody was happy, and nobody was in uniform, and Arnold and Elder Zelder had even managed to find a working CD player and a few CDs to play. Of course, Neely and Zelder had to take over as the DJs as soon as Nabulungi arrived and swept Arnold away, but neither of them were complaining, and Zelder made sure Neely only played church-appropriate songs.

Despite his borderline-obsessive attraction to dancing, though, Connor hung back, watching his Elders and the villagers twirl around instead of joining in. It wasn’t until he was called up to the stage with Mafala (as the two official leaders of the community) to announce the Prom King and Queen that he bothered to enter the crowd at all.

Of course, Arnold and Nabulungi won, and judging by the look on Arnold’s face when Naba kissed him, this made up for everything that cruel girl back in high school did to him, and Connor couldn’t help but grin as he made his way back to the rear of the crowd, where Kevin Price stood, looking rather lost. 

“Oh, no need to give us that look. You’ll always be Prom King to me, Elder Price,” he teased as he approached his friend, reaching out to nudge his shoulder. 

“Oh! No, that’s not - I wasn’t - No, I’m happy for Arnold! He totally deserves it.”

“I’m just teasing, Kevin.” He relaxed visibly. “Where have you been all night?”

“Oh, y’know, with Arnold and Naba. We were dancing together and chatting and stuff.” A pause. “Y’know, I was nominated for Prom King in high school.”

“I believe it.”

“I would have won too, had we actually held the election.” And there was the trademark smug grin.

“Alrighty, then. Would you like me to start calling you Your Highness?” 

“If that’s what floats your boat, I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’m already King of the Elders, though, so you can’t be that.”

“District Leader, Connor. You’re the District Leader.”

“Same difference. Feel free to call me Your Majesty.” 

When Can You Feel The Love Tonight started playing, though, they both stopped for a moment to listen. 

The words Kevin meant to say were “this is from The Lion King,” but it came out, “do you want to dance with me?”

The words Connor meant to say were “I can’t believe Poptarts snatched my Elton John’s Greatest Hits CD,” but it came out, “more than anything in the world.”

It was better than tap dancing. He was sure it looked awkward as anything, and there was no technique to it, and they were basically just swaying and shuffling in a circle, but it couldn’t have been better if it had been choreographed by the best Broadway could offer. All that seemed to exist was wrapped up in Kevin’s dorky smile and Kevin’s awkward blush and Kevin’s perfect eyes and Kevin’s hand in his and Kevin’s other hand on his hip and Kevin in general, and it was better than anything he could have possibly allowed himself to imagine. 

And to think, to everybody else, they probably just looked like fifth graders at their first camp dance.

When the song ended, Kevin leaned down and kissed his cheek. “So, Your Majesty, King of the Elders, would you be my date to the rest of the prom?”

Connor laughed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. “I’d be honored, Your Highness.”

They danced together until they were the only ones left outside, and Connor was certain that the cloud of pink, fuzzy, glittery feelings overwhelming his brain that night would be thick enough to keep out even the toughest of demons.


End file.
